evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bucket
1Z27FHV047FBPQ40-a "Bucket" is a playable Support hunter in Evolve. He is a robot themed around remote controls - having guided missiles, automated sentry turrets, and the ability to reduce the cooldown of Hunter class abilities. Click here to view his quotes. Biography Your artillery Support. Rank-Rajat Mind Serial Number 1Z27FHV047FBPQ40-a “Bucket”. His mind-state was programmed on Earth, but he was activated on Ganymede and thus has no memory of Earth. He worked with Cabot as a Hub Marshall and was assigned to him on March 18, 2356. As a Hunter, he is always ready to do what is necessary to take down the monster. Normally charged with flying the ship, Bucket uses a modified repair drone chassis when the time comes to support his human comrades on the ground. Several years after Bucket was assigned to Cabot they headed to the Far Arm to hand over Arthur Rank to Terry Conneght. Personality Originally naïve of human nature and adherent to his duties, Bucket’s partnership with Cabot has left him with the self-directive of finding what it means to be human - even if it does come with the contemplation of bodily functions and eating and other weird things the monkeys do. Weapons and Abilities 'Guided Missile Launcher' Bucket's right hand and missile launcher is a high-damage weapon that follows the laser on the rocket launcher. It was refitted by Cabot to replace his machine pistol but it also has a slow reload time. * 80 rounds per minute * 2.8 second reload * 40 damage per shot * 5 shots per magazine 'Sentry Guns' Floating weapon platforms that deploy from Bucket's “chest” and will automatically fire on the Monster and hostile targets. 3 sentries allowed at a time. A mini-fabricator in his torso generates his Sentry Guns. * 300 rounds per minute * 60 rounds per minute (for deployment) * .98 second reload * 1 second delay before reload begins (for deployment) * 30 meter engage range * 30 meter disengage range * 7 meter toss distance * 4 second activation time * 7 damage per shot * 500 shots per magazine (self destructs when magazine is expended) ** At 7 damage a shot, Bucket's Sentry Guns deal 3500 damage before exploding. They cannot go over 9000. * 130 hit points Mechanized Recharge Bucket creates a recharging burst within an area around him immediately ending the cooldown on all Hunter Class abilities of those in range. This includes Bucket's own Shield Burst ability. * 50 second cooldown Class Ability: Shield Burst The Support Class signature device applies a shield to all Hunters within an area around the Support that will decay after a short time. Downed: Caber Holloe Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 13 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Place Sentries farther away from each other to avoid having them all destroyed with a single attack. * Place Sentries around the map to emulate the effect of Griffin's Sound Spikes. Sentries destroyed by the Monster disappear on the mini-map. * It is possible to attack enemies behind cover with the Laser Guided Missile Launcher. Launch missiles beyond the cover and guide them back. *Sentries, even though immobile, can inflict large amounts of damage on a monster in groups. Combine this with Torvald's, Lazurus' or Val's weak points and the monster will have no choice but to flee or die fighting. *The Reload Perk is going to be needed as Bucket's Guided Missile Launcher takes time to fully reload, not to mention fast-moving wildlife can evade a poorly guided missile thus costing him health and possibly his life. *Recharge your allies signature abilities after you use your own Shield Burst, this way you recharge their abilities and your own allowing for a significant amount of damage mitigation. Weakness * Goliath's Fire-Breath & other wide area attacks can easily destroy multiple sentry guns at once. * Lazarus is popular choice when paring with Bucket due to the fact the Buckets sentry guns can take advantage of the weak spots that Lazarus has made, & can keep the monster from eating the corpse. However that leaves Lazarus more vulnerable to attack, & can be dealt with easily, especially with Goliath. Relationships with other Hunters Screenshots 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Bucket2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Bucket1.png 42Bucket.png Videos Trivia * When Bucket is off the ship, hunting the monster, he is also flying the ship. Indicated by his respawning quote "I have returned! In a sense, I'm also still on the ship." * Bucket stated that his chassis was not designed to contain a "Rank Rajat mind", and that some of the algorithms don't quite accept his presence. This is demonstrated by the moving work-light on his shoulder and his voice being distorted at times. *The number five on his chest is a reference to Jonny Five. *He is the first non-human hunter to appear in the game. *Lazarus asked Bucket what goes through his mind before a hunt. He replied, "Ones and Zeros, in great quantities". When asked what he thinks on risking his life, Bucket said that his consciousness is immortal, so does he truly have a life to risk. And that "you Thanotologists" must ask that question. Lazarus responds that they don't ask those questions. So, Bucket goes "back to the Ones and Zeros". * Sometimes during his re-spawn, Bucket will say "Prepare for Bucketfall." Although it isn't shown in the subtitles, he will sometimes follow up with "and copyright infringement." This is a reference to the game Titanfall, in which the game's mechs are, similiar to Bucket, dropped down onto the battlefield from above. * Bucket is voiced by Peter Jessop. * He likes his missile launcher so much, that he wishes to be made of missile launchers. * He often calls the rest of The Crew, "monkeys." * He is terrified of the Kraken's lightning. * His left arm is a "Multi-Manipulator™" * He particularly enjoys Carnivorous Plants: ** He is amused by people stepping in them. ** He thinks they look like anuses. * Bucket prefers tank treads over legs. * Bucket is terrified of the Gorgon's spider trap finding it "remarkably unpleasant". References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Support Class